Sí que importa
by Mavalu
Summary: Importa demasiado


**Sí que importa.**

By Mavalu.

* * *

La observaba pacientemente desde su posición privilegiada, esa que tantas veces había utilizado cuando ella estaba viva y que tantas satisfacciones visuales le había proporcionado. Pero aquello estaba a punto de terminar, ella ya no estaba viva y era cuestión de tiempo que le descubriera.

Aun así se aventuró a continuar con su escrutinio.

Quería averiguar... no, necesitaba averiguar qué cambios se habían producido en ella. Un atisbo de inseguridad sacudió su estómago e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Resopló y se dio la vuelta para irse cuando una voz le hizo pararse en seco.

- Damon, no te vayas.

Esbozó media sonrisa y se giró sobre si mismo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con cautela

- ¿Haces eso a menudo? - preguntó ella

- ¿Cruzarme de brazos?, si, es algo habitual en mi. También me gusta meter las manos en los bolsillos, pero eso solo lo hago en noches de luna llena.

Elena sonrió un poquito y ligeramente ruborizada bajó la mirada

- Llevas mirándome veinte minutos

- ¿Tanto tiempo?, ¡vaya! ¡es sorprendente!

Ella hizo una mueca de impaciencia y dio una patada en el suelo que resultó ser un poco infantil

- ¡Damon!

- Tranquilizate, Elena, tan solo estaba asegurándome de que estás bien

- ¿De verdad? - exclamó incrédula – pues siento comunicarte que no estoy bien, no estoy bien en absoluto. Me encuentro fatal, tengo hambre a todas horas, todavía no he conseguido dormir decentemente dos noches seguidas y tengo un serio problema con los cuellos de los demás.

Damon parpadeó comprensivo y reprimiendo una sonrisa, caminó hacia ella.

- Es pasajero, te encontrarás mejor en unos días

- Eso dicen todos – exclamó con rabia – estoy harta de esperar, de que todo el mundo me diga que tenga paciencia.

- Siempre puedes pasarte al lado oscuro. Es más divertido – la tentó guiñándole un ojo

- ¡No me provoques, Damon! No estoy de humor.

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón vaquero oscuro que llevaba y se encogió de hombros

- Tan solo intento ayudarte.

Elena levantó una ceja con incredulidad

- Tú solo intentas que sea como tú. Pues lo siento mucho, porque pienso luchar con todas mis fuerzas para no dejar de ser yo misma. No puedo perder mi identidad, es lo único que me queda.

Damon la observó con admiración unos instantes para luego fruncir el entrecejo

- Incluso siendo vampiro me resultas aburrida y yo que creía que ahora sería más divertido estar contigo... menuda decepción.

Ella permaneció callada ante su provocación.

- En fin – continuó él – seguiré buscando una nueva compañera de juegos. Tengo montones de candidatas haciendo cola - y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. Era mejor ser un poco civilizado y evitar la ventana.

Elena esbozó media sonrisa divertida pero se mantuvo en silencio. Ser vampiro la estaba ayudando a endurecer su carácter. Era una de las pocas ventajas de su nueva situación.

Tras unos instantes habló.

- Te recuerdo – dijo con sencillez

Damon se detuvo y dejó caer la cabeza exhalando un suspiro de cansancio.

- Lo se – afirmó antes de girarse sobre si mismo y mirarla muy seriamente.

Elena dio un paso hacia él.

- ¿Por qué me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo?

Él soltó una carcajada amarga y negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño

- No hagas preguntas estúpidas Elena - le espetó con rabia - sabes que yo no soy el elegido. ¿De qué te hubiera servido saberlo? ¿Te habrías decantado por el hermano moreno malo en lugar de por el rubio bueno? Es una solemne gilipollez. De hecho, tu elección es una solemne gilipollez

- ¿Crees que insultándome vas a conseguir alejarme de ti? - preguntó con una sorprendente seguridad en si misma – creía que esta conversación ya la habíamos tenido.

Damon dio un paso hacia ella y su cuerpo mostró una postura amenazadora al inclinarse ligeramente y acercar su rostro.

- ¿Y tú crees que porque ahora eres vampiro voy a cambiar de opinión sobre tu madurez mental?, lo siento guapa pero tengo mejoras cosas en las que perder mi tiempo.

Pero en lugar de alejarse hacia la puerta se quedó allí, de pie, tan cerca de ella que podía discernir perfectamente el aroma a lavanda de su pelo del olor a recién duchada que desprendía la suave y cálida piel de su cuerpo. Sintió como su propia respiración se agitaba y Elena pudo contemplar con claridad unas pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían negros en lugar de gris azulado.

Su aspecto resultaba tan peligroso como sensual y su cuerpo exhalaba magnetismo a raudales. Puro sexo.

- Tengo dieciocho años Damon, ¿cuántos tienes tú? ¿ciento ochenta?, ¿doscientos? Creo que hay una sutil diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Y una sutil diferencia en cuanto a experiencia. Tengo derecho a equivocarme. ¿O es que tú no te equivocas nunca? - le respondió con rabia.

- En lo que respecta a ti, no – sentenció él con extrema frialdad.

Elena guardó silencio unos instantes. Intentó ordenar el mar de ideas que se agolpaban en su mente y expresarse con coherencia. Pero en lugar de eso, su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada y dijo algo de lo que pronto se arrepentiría.

- Dime Damon, tú que todo lo sabes, chico malo y solitario de ojos diabólicos que salió de la nada en medio del bosque: dime de una vez por todas qué es lo quieres. Lo que tú quieres – dio un paso hacia él – ahora no nos va a interrumpir ningún coche y tampoco me puedes hipnotizar para que lo olvide – ladeó la cabeza y contempló su mirada de acero con evidente interés.

Él esbozó su media sonrisa característica y entornó los ojos, parpadeó con lentitud y fijó la mirada en los labios de Elena.

- No voy a luchar por ti - la miró a los ojos y vio sorpresa en ellos – Tengo orgullo. Y autoestima. No me gusta ser segundo plato de nadie. Soy demasiado egoísta. Por lo tanto – dio un paso atrás – creo que está todo dicho.

Elena contempló atónita cómo se alejaba de ella tanto física como emocionalmente y reprimió un gemido de angustia. Sus emociones se habían amplificado y aquello dolía tanto como una puñalada en el corazón. Menuda paradoja.

- ¡Espera! - exclamó antes de que él saliera por la puerta

A Damon le pareció más una suplica que una orden por lo que instintivamente se detuvo en el umbral pero se mantuvo ahí, sin girarse a mirarla.

- Lo siento mucho. No imaginé que mis actos tuvieran estas consecuencias. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Siento no haberte tratado como te mereces.

No le dedicó siquiera una mirada, puso la espalda recta y antes de salir por la puerta murmuró un escueto:

- No importa.

Y se fue.

Elena que quedó allí, con lágrimas en los ojos y deseando que todo fuera como antes de que sus padres murieran. Pero aquello era imposible. Sus padres ya no estaban, Jeena y Alaric tampoco, su hermano hablaba con los muertos y estaba enamorada de alguien que jamás hubiera podido imaginar que llegara a existir.

Alguien que la consumía, que la retaba constantemente pero al que era imposible acercarse porque tenía su corazón envuelto en alambre de espinos. No sabía cómo acercarse a él sin hacerle daño o hacérselo a si misma.

Sí importaba. Importaba demasiado.

**¿FIN?**


End file.
